1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology used in an information processing device such as a game device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, game software is distributed and sold on a ROM medium such as an optical disk, magneto-optical disk, blue ray disk, etc. Game software once recorded on a ROM medium cannot be rewritten. Correction of bugs, or modification or addition of a function of the game software is addressed by applying a patch. Patent document No. 1 discloses a game system where the game device maintains a list identifying game data on a ROM medium installed in a media drive in the past and periodically accesses an update server managing update to the game data included in the list to download patch files.    [patent document No. 1] US2008/0141018